He has always loved me
by Rex the Machine
Summary: No podía mantenerse quieto, los nervios le comían por dentro. Se encontraba en el Lago Veraz, lugar en el que su mejor amigo lo había citado hacía ya diez minutos. Odiaba cuando Diamond era tan impuntual y ese día en concreto parecía que sólo quería alargar su sufrimiento, esa incertidumbre de si aquel sería el día más feliz de su vida. (Viñeta) (AbsurdistShipping)


Hooolaaa! Aquí estoy con mi primer yaoi. Supongo que algún día dejaré de hacer sufrir a los pobres chicos de Sinnoh... hasta que llegue ese momento...

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece. Todavía (?)

Advertencias: AbsurdistShipping (DiaxPearl) Yaoi. Ooc. Un fic demasiado fluffy para ser cierto

Nota adicional: Le doy las gracias a Books y como me ha caído bien... le dedico esto a Isaac, ea

* * *

><p><em>Sólo su amor deseo, pero no puedo conseguirlo. Está mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y él no está aquí para consolarme. El dolor es lo único que siento y mi cura es imposible, pues no existe nada que pueda llenar el vacío dentro de mí. <em>

* * *

><p>No podía mantenerse quieto, los nervios le comían por dentro. Se encontraba en el Lago Veraz, lugar en el que su mejor amigo lo había citado hacía ya diez minutos. Odiaba cuando Diamond era tan impuntual y ese día en concreto parecía que sólo quería alargar su sufrimiento, esa incertidumbre de si aquel sería el día más feliz de su vida. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días le decía el de ojos azules que tenía que hablar de algo importante con él, a solas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Miro a mi alrededor y no veo más que la oscuridad que me rodea. Mi habitación está aislada completamente del exterior. No me gusta la luz. Me hace sentir calidez y energía... me recuerda demasiado a él.<em>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de años desde que terminaron de viajar por Sinnoh y en todo ese tiempo Pearl pudo confirmar los sentimientos que siempre le habían llenado. Amaba a Diamond. Adoraba su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, su infantil inocencia... se ponía colorado cada vez que se ponía a pensar en él. Posó su mirada en el horizonte. Apenas quedaban unos minutos para el atardecer.<p>

– ¡Pearl, lamento el retraso! - Escuchó gritar al chico. Se giró y lo vio corriendo hacia él, dibujándosele instantáneamente una sonrisa.

– Tranquilo, no te preocupes – Le respondió calmado cuando llegó junto a él.

Diamond lo miró extrañado. Definitivamente Pearl estaba muy raro últimamente.

* * *

><p><em>Hace días que no lo veo, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo. Quizás él no quiera volver a verme. Quizás ya no seamos amigos. Las lágrimas han vuelto a adornar mis mejillas. Recuerdo con nostalgia cuando soñaba en que en un futuro seríamos algo más que amigos.<em>

* * *

><p>– Pearl, esto... yo... c-creo qu-que estoy enamorado – Sí, por fin lo dijo. Diamond lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio, y miró al rubio a los ojos.<p>

Pearl sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

– Dia... quiero decir Di-Diamond... yo también estoy enamorado – Confesó finalmente con el rostro en llamas.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose sonrojados sin saber que decir, hasta que Pearl se lanzó a los labios del mayor.

* * *

><p><em>Mi cabeza da vueltas. Apenas como ni bebo, mi único alimento es su recuerdo. No puedo olvidar su inocente sonrisa, sus profundos ojos azules, el infantil rubor de tus mejillas, su blanca piel lechosa... Me duele demasiado. Porque aún que no quiera, mi dolor es su recuerdo y sin su recuerdo no puedo seguir viviendo.<em>

* * *

><p>Un simple roce entre sus labios, en eso quedó lo que Pearl creía que iba a ser la mejor experiencia de su vida. Y es que apenas pudo degustar un dulce sabor a miel antes de que Diamond se apartara bruscamente de él.<p>

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Le gritó al rubio visiblemente sorprendido – Yo... ¡estoy enamorado de la señorita!, no de tí... lo siento, Pearl... adiós – Fue bajando su tono de voz hasta que se convirtió en un débil susurro.

Tras terminar de hablar salió corriendo por donde había venido, mientras que las primeras de muchas otras lágrimas afloraban en los ojos ámbar de su amigo. Aquella noche las estrellas fueron testigos del dolor que el chico sentía.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que soy cruel por anteponer mis sentimientos a los suyos, sé que soy egoísta por quitarle a su mejor amigo y sé que soy cobarde porque no me atrevo a disculparme. Podría decirle que fue un error, que me dejé llevar en ese momento, pero sería una vil mentira. Y soy tan horrible que no puedo ni mentirle ni decirle la verdad.<em>

_Supongo que es de noche porque no escucho ruido alguno, así que debería dormir. El sueño es mi único momento de tranquilidad, mi calma antes de la tormenta infinita que es mi dolor. Porque yo lo amo desde que tengo uso de razón, lo amo ahora y sé que lo amaré hasta el fin de mis días. Y cuando duermo, puedo soñar que él siempre me ha amado._

* * *

><p>Me ha quedado bastante horrible... pero por algo se empieza!<p>

Un review no hace daño a nadie y me hace feliz a mí! xD

Rex~


End file.
